Scars Run Deep
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Everyone thought she was unbreakable. That she could stop anyone or anything in her way without breaking a sweat. Not until they saw her scars did they really know. She wasn't really as unbreakable as they thought she was.


Scars Run Deep

Summary: They all thought she was unbreakable, but nobody knew how insecure she was. How many times she cried and blood was shed.

A/N: **P.S There is a human Senketsu in this. And RyuKetsu maybe, you guys can decide on the situation yourselves, its wide open.**

The door swung open to reveal Ryuko in all her exhausted glory. She tiredly walked in and flopped on the couch. She had just finished work and it was exhausting. I mean being a police officer and keeping everyone safe wasn't easy. Senketsu walked out from the hallway and sat beside her, messing with her waist length hair. After he burned from the atmosphere and died Ryuko spent two years figuring out how to bring him back. With the help of Iori, Inumuta and Satsuki, her big sister. When they did instead of his uniform form, he got a hybrid form like Ryuko.

"How was work?" He asked calmly as always.

"What do you think," she barked. "It was extra draining today."

"I see, well I'm glad you came back again safe. Dinner's ready, there's a plate for you in the kitchen," Senketsu said. After he was human they made him an identity (with the help of Inumuta) and he began with his new life, but no where to stay. And since they'd been through so much it was decided he'd live with his partner. But don't ask about their relationship it's... complicated, weird even.

"Thanks," Ryuko thanked gratefully. For a little bit they just sat there completely forgetting about dinner and Senketsu playing with her raven hair. He kept playing with it till he moved it past her neck and saw a huge gash there. It wasn't fresh, but it still concerned him.

"Ryuko, what's this?" The other hybird asked his rough fingers going over he gash on her neck. He felt her body go tense, but she replied.

"It's scar from on our battles."

The former piece of clothing scoffed and retorted, "Please if I remember correctly I covered your neck. So tell me how does a deep gash appear there?"

"Oh well then, I don't know," Ryuko lied pulling away from the other hybird.

"Ryuko," he started.

She got up and didn't turn back. "I don't have time for this. I'm tired and going to bed. Bye," she said more harshly then she wanted to. Ryuko left and went to her room and slammed the door as loudly as possible. Senketsu huffed and fell back on the couch. Ryuko really had an effect on him. The hybrid always made him constantly worry, espiecally at work he always worried about her safety on the job. _"Whatever that scar was about it must be bad. Maybe Satsuki or Mako knows. Ryuko might have told them something around my two year absence,"_ Senketsu thought picking up the phone. **_**

The former kamui was waiting patiently on a bench in a park he, Satsuki and Mako had decided to meet in. He waiting when he saw two figures approaching. One of them shot at him and tipped him over.

"Senketsu-chan! It's been way tooooo long, Mako missed you," the brunette declared squeezing him tightly.

"Mankanshocku I advise you let go of Senketsu before you choke him," Satsuki advised standing there posture as perfect as always.

Mako nodded and let go of Senketsu and he caught his breath. "Thank you. Now down to business. Did something ever happen to Ryuko or did she tell you two anything?" He inquired.

Both stood there analyzing the question then shook their heads. "No, Ryuko never told me anything. Why do you ask?" The Kiryuin woman asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well I saw a deep scar on the back of her neck. I thought maybe she told one of guys about it because it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to me about it," he replied disappointedly.

"NO WAY!" Mako yelled putting her hands in her hallelujah postion. "Ryuko always tells Mako," she said turning into Ryuko and a fake her. "She doesn't keep secrets!" Now just Ryuko digging. "We need to find out what's up!" It was the three snooping around in detective outfits. The two watching were first freaked out as the brunette did that, then nodded in agreement and walked off. Soon Senketsu was back to their apartment where he waited for his roomate.

Ryuko walked in and glared daggers at him, but then her softened and she quietly sighed. The hybrid stood at the foot of the couch and called out. "Hey Senketsu, I'm sorry," and strided to her room, but Senketsu grabbed her wrist.

"Ryuko wait, I-I'm sorry too. I'm just worried. If there's anything you know you can tell me, right?" He stated. Even though it wasn't an uncomfortable question she still for some reason struggled under his iron grip. "Stop struggling it's okay, I just want you to know you can tell me anything," he explained pulling her to his chest. Ryuko slapped against him and stopped fighting his grip.

"Y-ya, I know, a-and trust me! I totally would, but there's really nothing to tell," the hybrid responded. He nodded and let go and Ryuko for the second time, walked off, with her back turned. **_**

The beach was sandy and sunny as the gang was hanging out there for their get together. Gamagoori and Mako were wading in the water splashing around while Satsuki and Nonon were tanning, Iori and Inumuta went to get ice cream, Uzu and Senketsu were surfing and Ryuko was sitting on her beach towel as if looking for something in the distance. It was fairly quiet till Senketsu and Uzu both wipedout and you heard a girlish scream.

"Was that you monkey?" Nonon asked with a shiteating grin on her face.

Uzu's face bursted red and he violently shook his head no. "Imouto don't you want to swim, the water's wonderful," Satsuki said on her towel eyes shut.

"No, I'm not in the swimming mood," Ryuko replied. _"Besides, I'd prefer them not seeing me wet,"_ she inwardly thought.

"I see. Is everyhting alright you seem out of it a little," the Kiryuin woman questioned.

"Fine."

"Mmm..."

Then, the guys came back with the ice cream and everyone gathered and had a small conversation. "It's so good, Mako thinks she's in love," she commented then turned to Gamagoori, "Not more than you though Ira." After they talked between each other and started snuggling when Nonon chimed in, "Either stop or get a room," as she bit the head off her popsicle. (A/N: Waah! You didn't deserve that)

"Your one to talk Jakuzure. If I clearly remember you and Inumuta were hugging it up last Saturday," Uzu commented this time with a shiteating grin plastered on his face.

"P-please shut up you idiotic monkey!" She barked back as a reply crossing her arms over her chest. While everyone was enjoying their time together Ryuko was on the edge of a rock formation looking out to the ocean when Senketsu noticed. "I'll be right back," he informed snatching a chocolate ice cream behind him.

He walked towards her and sat beside the hybrid waving the ice cream in her face. "Um, thanks," Ryuko said grabbing it and opening it.

"Do you want to go swimming? I mean you've been staring at the ocean for a while, it looks like you want to hop in. If so then what are you waiting for?" The other hybrid questioned.

Ryuko turned to Senketsu and made a pop sound with the popsicle mashing her forehead with his. "And why do you want to know?" She inquired giggling and nugging him.

"Well I want to know when my partner and friend is feeling down, so then I can cheer them up," he answered pushing his forehead forward chuckling.

Everyone looked over to the two and just shook in shame. "If there gonna do that and not be dating then they've got a serious problem," the pinkette chimed in.

"I agree. Being so affectionate and not in a relationship is not disconcerning, but odd and strange," Satsuki agreed. They all nodded and went back to there conversations among the group. "Well I'm gonna go kay?" Senketsu informed. "Mmm...bye," Ryuko responded finishing off the ice cream.

The hybrid came back and sat down, plotting. The ice cream was completed (weird I know) and they went back to their beachy activities. Senketsu came up to Uzu and whispered something in his ear and he nodded. The guys both crept up behind Ryuko and grabbed her swinging. Even though she was resisting and kicking and screaming the two overpowered her. They threw her into the ocean and you heard a "plop." Ryuko resurfaced and swam back to shore coming out soaking wet. She was about to dry off when she noticed the wrap she was wearing on her wasn't around her waist.

The hybrid searched the beach line while her back was turned. She must have forgotten because when she did a whole bunch of scars, gashes and cuts were revealed on her back. As were some on her arms and a few around her legs. They knew she had scars, but these were different the markings, how they were thrown, hit, were all different.

"Ryu-Ryuko!" The Kiryuin woman exclaimed in shock. Ryuko quickly turned around and cursed under her breath.

"What the hell are those!" Nonon demanded. "N-nothing!" Ryuko yelped catching her wrap. "Well it looks like something to us," the pinkette retorted. The hybrid than furiously shook her head no and ran away before more words could be said about her situtation. "Now do you see what I mean," Senketsu commented.

Mako and Satsuki nodded while the rest were confused as ever.

They made their way back to their apartment opening and closing it quietly. "So that's what been going on," Uzu said understanding the problem.

"Yes," Senketsu looked around. "she's probably in her room. I'll go check." "Mako's coming too!" The brunette stated walking behind the hybrid.

They crept up to Ryuko's door and opened to see her crying in her pillow. Senketsu moved forward while Mako stayed at the door frame. He sat himself by her and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up at him with puffy red eyes and clung to him quietly sobbing. "I-I-I promised my-myself I'd g-ge-get over this! B-but I don't think I-I can!" The other hybrid yelled hoarsely. "Do you want to talk about it?" the other hybrid asked again. She nodded and dried her eyes.

In the other room with the others Inumuta pulled out his computer. "Hey doggy why do you have your computer?" the pinkette inquired. "Many reasons," he answered, eyes focused on the screen. Then, the screen lite up and it showed Ryuko's room. "Inumuta, why is Matoi's room on your screen?" Gamagoori questioned. "Satsuki-sama requested it. For Matoi's personal safety," the bluenette responded turning up the volume. Then, they all turned to Satsuki who shrugged it off.

Before she began she pulled away and sat up. "It all started around when I was younger, before Dad sent me to boarding school. He was working and I had to be watched, so he set up babysitters. That's around when I started acting out. He hired countless ones, but after a few weeks they quit and I was home free. And then, he hired one babysitter. She was super strict, if anything was out of place she'd yell at you. Of course I did my best to make her quit, but she didn't. And one day I spilled juice all over the floor. For a kid I thought it was funny, but she didn't and, and she-she decided a kid should learn from their mistakes," Ryuko explained.

"So like cleaning it up and then a 30 minute time out," Senketsu suggested.

"No. S-she, she hurt me. She physically whipped and beat me till I could barely stand," the hybrid replied. "What!" "Y-ya. Countless times actually. I was forced to stand in the corner and then well she'd p-pull out a whip and slapped it repeatedly against my back. Sometimes her whip would brush up against my arms."

Everyone was taken back. Ryuko, as in Ryuko Matoi. The kanto drifter or the crazy chick with the scissor blade, abused and beaten as a child. The girl who didn't give damn as long as she knew what she was fighting for. No way, not possible.

"I-I remember," she breathed, "The woman hit me so hard it caused my back to bleed. She shoved me into the bathroom to clean myself off and I'd turn on the water. After, I'd just sit there, in a bath of my own blood until it finally decided to stop pooling out. It at first was sickening, then it was a daily thing. Even if I didn't do anything she still did it anyway, it didn't matter to her." Ryuko finished as fresh tears rolled down her eyes.

"Why? Why wouldn't you tell Isshin?" The other hybrid questioned.

"Why? Why. If he can see blood on the ground leading to his daughter's room and not guess what's going on then why should it matter. He obviously didn't care to begin with," Ryuko replied.

"And why didn't you talk to one of us? Like Satsuki?" The hybrid said.

"I-I couldn't," she answered. "She was already going through personal trama and while I was helping her. I couldn't let my on feelings get in the way."

"Ryuko," Senketsu mumbled. "Then, after a while she quit and I was home free, well I thought I was. Though Dad didn't give up. He hired a new babysitter, this time, it was a man. I-I never thought, in all my life I-I would-" she couldn't even finish before breaking into tears into Senketsu's lap.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay. Could you please finish?"

She nutely nodded and straightened herself up as she wiped her tears. "I wouldn't say I was cute, but he thought I was "Down right adorable," she said putting quotations around that part, "a-and he-he t-t-touched me. After a week of being there he started, started touching me. Every single moment was excuriating, I, it. IT WAS TERRIBLE!" Ryuko exclaimed crying again. _'N-no way. He, this guy, touched her. He molested her, as a child,"_ Senketsu bitterly inwardly thought clenching his teeth as she cried into his chest.

"I-I-I fe-lt s-so dirty! T-that's why i-it was so-so awkward we-wearing you at first," she cried out.

"Hey, hey, he's gone now. He can't hurt you or mess with you anymore. As long as I'm here all always protect you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I'll heal all you're scars. I promise."


End file.
